Aragog
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Aragog has always struggled with finding love in the forbidden forrest. But sometimes love just walks into you.


Living in the forbidden forest was not something that was easy. At least in regards to finding love. I had had many children in my lifetime. But none of them were through love I would asexually reproduce so they were all very similar to me and as such I could not find a relationship that I could maintain sexually with one of my children. At least not knowingly. Maybe if I didn't know I may have been able to. All I wanted was love and affection.

It was one day out of the blue that I was finally able to achieve my lifelong ambition. I had come out of my burrow to go hunt with my children and find them some fresh meat. We had found a centaur that we had taken down and were now consuming it, when through the trees came a mature looking woman.

She had long slender hairy legs. There was short coarse hair that completely covered her body. She had big black orbs for eyes, al eight of them were like onyx crystals. I had never been so bewildered by the sight of a woman before in my entire life. This thing that really caught me up though was her abdomen. It was huge and round and I knew that I had to be with her just because of it. It tapered off to a point at the end and was covered in thick luscious hair, just the way I liked it.

I had to take a step back from the centaur and catch my breath. This was just way too much to deal with in this moment. Especially at my age. I stood their panting like a wild animal unable to control my undeniable lust that I had felt for this amazing creature on from of me.

She sauntered over, her huge abdomen swaying lusciously from side to side. I was hypnotized.

"Hi" She smiled at me.

I felt my heart jump into my thorax. She was perfection.

"Hi…" I whispered back, smirking saucily.

She circled me looking over my every flaw. It was at that moment that I wished that I had cleaned myself before coming out of my den. There was dust and twigs all over me as well as the blood of the centaur that we had just taken down. I'm also sure that there had been a vile smell on me as well, but hopefully she would just think of that as manly.

She had finished her circling of me and came face to face with me. I could feel her feelers tickling mine. I stared down and looked at her long and luscious fangs. They were black and so razor sharp. It was so sexy.

"How come I've never seen you around here before?" I asked amazed that such a beautiful creature had not been in my sight before.

"I used to live here but I went away. I just wanted to come back to remind myself of this amazing place." I knew that there were other spider dens around here but they had been wiped out not long after I had been moved into the forest. So it was possible that she had come from one of them. Making here around the same age as me.

"I also came to find a mate." She said seductively. "There are no free males from where I am and I am starting to get too old to bear child asexually anymore. It takes too much energy out of me. Whereas if I had a mate then I would not have to do everything by myself."

I was shocked at this. All my dreams and hopes and wishes were coming into fruition.

"What a coincidence. I was also looking for a mate!" I came off sounding far too desperate but in this moment in time I could not really care. This whole situation was just too perfect.

"Well then we best go back to your burrow and start." She said enthusiastically.

"Now?!" I spluttered.

"Sure why not?"

I could no wipe the smile off my face. I began to guide her back to my burrow. It was nice and neat and spectacularly covered in my webs that I had intricately designed into differing patterns. I knew that would be a real asset if there was ever a possible mate that came into the forest.

She ran ahead of me and crawled right into the back of the burrow. I followed at the same pace that I had been going in because I wasn't sure what she was up to. I came into my den and she was lying sexily on her back sprawled out upon my floor.

"Are you ready?"

I didn't really need to reply. I just jumped on her and started to do it with her.

There were legs flying everywhere and we were moving around like rabid animals. It was so intense, draining and yet so much fun. We kept going at it for about 2 hours before we finally came to a standstill. Both of us were exhausted yet feeling so elated over what we had managed to accomplish. I thought I would try to break the silence.

'So what burrow had you come from?" I asked slyly trying to work out which great acromantula had created this beauty.

"I came from this burrow."

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

"How many years ago?" I gasped barely able to make the words escape from my lips

"About forty years ago." Sweet mother of Dumbledore. This was my child.

"So… you're. my..um child."

"Yes" she stated matter of factly. "But don't worry I am not some child that you produced asexually. I was produced through the companionship of you and Mosag. So I am only half your child. What we just did is not something you should regret; it was something beautiful and natural.

I felt a sharp pain going through my right legs. I felt like I was going into shock and about to have a heart attack.

"I can't not regret this. I am a disgusting and vile father." Heat was coursing through my body and I knew I wouldn't be around for much longer.

"I will tell you something that will make you feel better. Our union has made me pregnant."

That was it. The final dagger in me.

And then I died… From shock.


End file.
